


[Podfic] #soulbond

by sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Coulson?” Clint said, dropping to one knee beside them. Someone on the other side of the room shouted, “DON’T TOUCH THEM; THEY MIGHT BE CONTAMINATED.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] #soulbond

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [#soulbond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/707643) by [pollyrepeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/pseuds/pollyrepeat). 



Length: 00:16:33

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/soulbond.mp3) (15 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/soulbond.m4b) (8.1 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
